Be Careful What You Wish For
by The AutumnRose
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik get turned into five year olds, what are their poor Yami's to do? And what chaos will ensue when Seto and Joey get stuck babysitting the three Hikari's? Will the Yami's ever be able to turn their beloved Hikari's back to normal?
1. To Be A Kid Again

Be Careful What You Wish For 

By The AutumnRose 

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Seto/Jou. 

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe 

Warning: Shounen-ai and A/U ish 

Disclaimer: No own. No profit. No sue. 

A/N: Don't worry I'm still working on Dark Soulmate, but this idea has been bugging me for awhile now. 

Summary: Yugi, Ryou, and Malik get turned into five year olds, what are their poor Yami's to do? And what chaos will ensue when Seto and Jou get stuck baby-sitting the three Hikari's? Will the Yami's ever be able to turn their beloved Hikari's back to normal? 

/blah blah/ is the hikari   
blah blahis the yami   
_someone's thoughts_   
"blah" talking   
blah> telepathy between anyone other than yami and hikari 

Chapter 1) To Be A Kid Again 

:::The Night Before::: 

The three Hikari's were at Ryou's house, sitting around the kitchen table, drinking hot cocoa, and talking about everything and anything that came to mind. Their Yami's had gone to harass (in a good non-lemon way; lol at me) Seto and Jou for awhile. Their current topic. Their childhood. 

"I miss those days, it was so much fun, and best of all I had no responsiblities." Yugi said thoughtfully. Ryou nodded in agreement. "I never had a real childhood, it'd be nice to go back in time to experience what every child is entitled." Malik said. "I wish we could all be five years old again, I bet we'd have a lot of fun together." Ryou mused aloud. The other two verbally agreed. 

They spent the rest of the night talking about their Yami's and how much things had changed between all of them since they admitted their love to each other (sorry it sounded corny, but I couldn't think of how else to phrase that), until said Yami's came and took their respective Hikari's home. Little did the three Hikari's know that their Millennium Items were about to grant their wish. 

:::The Next Day::: 

At the Bakura household, an unsuspecting Bakura was slowly waking up, a lazy smile on his face. Last night after the others had left, him and Ryou had one hell of a wild night. He loved his Light so much it hurt at times. He still couldn't believe that at one time he had thought Ryou as being weak. _Anyone who can match my sexual stamina could never be classified as weak._ Bakura mused to himself. 

After stretching he rolled over to face said Light, and screamed for all he was worth. 

xxxxxxxxx 

Not faraway, in the Ishtar household, Marik was staring disbelieving at a sleeping miniature Malik. _Did Malik have a baby? No, that's not right males can't have babies, and I'm the only one he's lain with. Did I have a baby? Oh right, males equals not mothers._ Marik thought utterly confused. He poked the mini Malik gently in the shoulder, watching as the small boy slightly stirred, but otherwise remained asleep. _Damn this means no sex._ Marik thought forlornly, as he got out of bed to get dressed. 

xxxxxxxxxx 

Meanwhile in the Mouto household, Yami found himself in a disturbingly similar situation. _Oh My RA!! What happened to my Aibou?!_ Yami thought frantically. Recalling the events of the previous night he tried to see if anything they did could have caused this predicament. _Let's see, I picked him up from Ryou's, we came home, made love, and fell asleep. Was it the lovemaking that did it? No it can't be, this has never happened before._ The former Pharaoh thought on the verge of panicking. All the while his thoughts raced, his eyes never left the form of his Aibou, who by all appearances looked to be five years old. 

xxxxxxxxxxx 

Back at the Bakura household, Ryou had jerked awake at the sound of someone screaming. On the verge of tears and trembling slightly he searched for what could have caused such a terrifying sound. His big brown doe eyes settled on a figure he knew well. Fear forgotten, he happily launched himself at his stunned Yami. "'Kura!" Ryou cried happily throwing his tiny arms around Bakuras neck, while said person was doing his best impression of a fish, as his mouth opened and closed trying to form words. 

"I'm hungry 'Kura." Ryou said as he tore out of the room, no doubt heading for the kitchen. It was only when he caught a glimpse of Ryou's bare bottom did he realize the state of his Light's undress as well as his own. 

Bakura sighed and dressed, then began looking for something his Light could wear, grabbing a small T-shirt, which would probably still be too big, he headed out of the room to find his Light. _Guess he'll have to do without pants for awhile. Oh Ra I hope he's still potty trained!_

xxxxxxxxxxx 

Malik slowly opened his eyes, his little mouth opening in a yawn. _He sure is cute._ Marik thought, and smiled when the little one's eyes landed on him. Malik smiled widely when he saw Marik. "I've always wanted an imaginary friend." He said as he sat up rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Marik's smile faltered a bit as he said, "I'm not imaginary." "'M'kay." Malik said as he started to get out of bed. 

He looked around, and then turned back to Marik asking "Where my clothes?" "Uh, here." Marik said throwing him a blue T-shirt that would no doubt fit his now five year old Hikari like a dress. Malik happily put on the shirt and then shuffled out of the room, Marik right behind him, trying hard not to laugh at the difficulty his Hikari was having walking while trying not to trip over the bottom of the shirt that was dragging on the floor. 

xxxxxxxxx 

Yugi was jumping up and down on the bed, and laughing at his Yami's predicament. For the past twenty minutes Yami had been trying to dress Yugi in a pair of his aibou's old pajamas that he had found in a box in his Light's closet. But every time he reached for said Hikari, Yugi would just dodge and start laughing hysterically again. 

"Yugi Mouto, stop this right now." Yami said, and cringed at how motherly he just sounded. Yugi just shook his head, then turned around so his back was facing Yami. He shook his bare behind at his stunned Yami and cried out "You can't catch me!" Then Yugi took off out of the room naked as the day he was born. Yami sighed and then gave chase after is hyperactive Light. 

TBC 

Well that's all for now, don't forget to **review!!!** Sorry it's short, but this is more of a prologue, so yeah. 

Next Time 

The Yami's try to figure out what happened to their Hikari's, and more importantly how to change them back. 


	2. Why?

**Be Careful What You Wish For**

By: AutumnRose 

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Marik/Malik, Seto/Jou. 

Rating: PG-13 just to be safe 

Disclaimer: No own. No profit. No sue. 

**Warning:** Shounen-ai and A/U ish 

**READ:** Okay let's get one thing straight people I write YAOI and SHOUNEN-AI!!! If you **DON'T** like that kind of stuff, then **DON'T** read it. In fact the **ONLY** fics that will be strictly **HET.** (male/female) are my Inu Yasha ones. But they won't be posted for a while because I am having way too much fun writing Yaoi. 

**A/N:** Just to let you all know, I am **NOT** down with child/adult romantic relationships (no offense to Seto/Mokuba fans. To each their own right), so as long as the three Hikari's are five years old there won't be any romance between them and their Yami's. When they are back to their normal ages (as teenagers) however, all bets are off :::wink wink::: 

**A/N 2: ** I can't help but laugh every time someone points out that Yugi always looks like he is five. It's so true, but it was either have him look even more like a five year old or revert him back to a fetus. LOL wouldn't that have freaked Yami out. 

**VERY** **IMPORTANT** **PLEASE** **READ:** My fics "The Dance Of Seduction" and it's sequel "Sacred Dance" were deleted from FanFiction**dot**net because some one reported their lemony content. The pairing of both fics are Yami/Yugi. If you want to read them they can be found at the sites below along with my other lemon stories. My pen name at all of those sites is **AutumnRose**. (just replace dot with ) Dark Soulmate (lemon version) can only be found at MM and AFF. 

MediaMiner**dot**org 

AdultFanFiction**dot**net 

www**dot**nfiction**dot**com 

www**dot**fosff**dot**net 

Also I am going to once again remove the lemons from Dark Soulmate from FFdotNet, to avoid being banned again. Seriously this is the second time. Apparently some people don't know how to read the warnings, but whatever. So all my fics in there entirety (i.e. the delicious lemons) can be found at the sites listed above. Sorry for the inconvienience, but you can thank who ever it was who reported me. 

Chapter 1 Review Responses 

**Shy** - Thankies and here ya go. 

**Esther-goddess-ofChaos** - lol my guess would be an inch or two. 

**Junjou** - Thankies!! I'm glad my fic could lift your spirits. I'm not a big fan of OCs or Mary-Sue's either (I hate Mary-Sue's). btw what's n00b lingo? 

**Angel of roses** - Thankies!! I said it once and I'll say it again, I love your reviews!! They're hilarious. btw I added some cute chibi talk just for you, since you asked. :::hands you an ice pack::: after a fight like that with the Yami's you'll probably need this. 

**blackcat5000** - Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you still found it hilarious despite the 'gay thing', but just to let you know this is shounen-ai (male/male) and that's not going to change. Anywho, once again thankies again for reviewing. 

**Downtrodded** - Thankies!! lol be careful. :::takes away your pudding::: you can have it back after you finish reading, that way you won't choke on it again. :) 

**SoulDreamer** - Thankies Thankies!!! 

**WildKat25/ShadowWolf13** - lol Thankies!! Yeah Marik's a strange one hehe, but that's why we love him (well one of the reasons). 

**Ryu Tiamat** - lol Thankies!! And don't let Yami hear ya say that. hehe My Pharaoh, My Mummy... Mommy ya that's what I meant. :::laughs at self::: 

**hikarienzeru** - Thankies and here you go. Sorry it took so long. 

**jgal** - Thankies. Hehe I'm temporarily banned from FFnet. At least until Dec. 21st. Two more days! w00t 

**Koishii No Tenshi** - Thankies!! 

**Child of the Dark** - LOL thanx so much for the review! Ya I'm going to have fun with this fic. I'm glad you are liking this. 

/blah blah/ is the hikari   
blah blahis the yami   
_someone's thoughts_   
"blah" talking   
blah> telepathy between anyone other than yami and hikari 

**Chapter** **2)** Why? 

The three Yami's, along with their now five year old Hikari's, were once again at the Bakura household. Yami, Bakura, and Marik were sitting, or in Bakura's case pacing, in the living room, while Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were in Ryou's room amusing themselves. 

Out of the three of them Yami seemed to be having the most trouble with his Hikari, as it had taken him over an hour to get his Aibou to finally put some clothes on. _Who new that Yugi was that hyper as a child? Or that fast._ Yami thought to himself tiredly. Chasing a naked hyperactive five year old Hikari was exhausting. And that was another thing, the boy seemed to love being naked. That wouldn't have been a bad thing if Yugi were still sixteen, infact Yami would even encourage it. _Figures he'd lose all his shyness as a kid._

Marik wasn't much better off, as he was constantly having to remind his Light that he was **not** imaginary. Marik still couldn't figure out what had made his little Light think he was an imaginary friend to begin with. 

And poor Bakura, while his Hikari did posses a bit of a hyper streak himself, he was also incredibly jumpy. Every loud sound or sudden movement caused the boy to appear like a deer caught in headlights or sent him scurrying under his bed, in which case Bakura would end up spending fifteen minutes trying to convince his little Light that everything was okay (lol I had to do this with my niece a few times back when she was four). On top of that, an hour before the others had arrived Bakura had banged his knee on the corner of the coffee table causing him to let out a loud swear in Egyptian, which in turn caused Ryou to jump about five feet in the air. That had caused Bakura to laugh, which proved to be a mistake, for the next thing he knew big brown doe eyes filled with tears were looking up at him. Talk about a major guilt trip. 

"What in Ra's name happened to our Hikari's?!" Bakura shouted breaking the silence. The question that had been on all their mind (minus the chibi's) had been asked, and yet not one of them had an answer for it. 

"I think a better question would be how do we get them back to normal?" Yami said, trying to be the voice of reason (funny how none of them seem to think about the Sennen Items, ne). Their discussion what cut short however when Marik voiced a question of his own. "Did any of you notice how quiet it suddenly got up there?" He said motioning up the stairs. The three Yami's listened intently. Where before they could here soft murmurs of talking or giggling, now all they were greeted with was silence. One thought filled all their minds: this can't be good. 

"Yugi?" Yami called up the stairs. There was a long pause before a response was given. "'ai 'Ami (chibi for 'hai Yami')?" "Are you all okay?" Yami asked not having a good feeling about this. This time it was Malik who answered, "We okay." "What are the three of you doing up there?" Bakura asked suddenly. A chorus of "Nu'tings" was the only answer they received. Sighing Bakura decided they had better go and check on them. 

The three Yami's trudged upstairs and headed for Ryou's room. When they arrived their jaws dropped. Yugi was once again naked, as was Ryou, and Malik was in the process of removing his pants. The jaw dropper was that all three of them were covered with paint. Malik's once light blonde hair was now almost completely blue, his body splotched with blue and red paint. The bottom half of Ryou's hair was covered in purple paint, as was most of his bare body. And Yugi's body resembled a rainbow. Not to mention there was paint everywhere in the room. Colorful hand prints adorned the walls along with stick figures and smiley faces. There was paint on the carpet, and somehow even on the ceiling (ah the spatter effect, I remember thee well lol). 

"By Ra! Who gave them paint?!" Yami cried in exasperation, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent the headache he knew was coming. "No one. They were Ryou's." Bakura dead panned. Kneeling down next to his now naked Hikari, Marik touched Malik's blue hair. "This stuff washes out right?" He asked hopefully. "Yes," Bakura responded, picking up Ryou before continuing. "These three need a bath." 

At the mere mention of the word bath a struggle commenced. The Hikari's would not go with out a fight. Ryou wriggled his way out of Bakura's grasp only to crawl under his bed. Yugi made a run for the door, narrowly missing the hand that shot out to stop him. "How did he get so fast?!" Yami exclaimed as he watched his rainbow colored Hikari run down the hallway before giving chase. Malik on the other hand, began to paint a red smiley face on Marik's cheek, followed by a blue mustache and goatee (that little beard thingy some guys have). 

After about thirty minutes of chasing Hikari's (Yugi), convincing Hikari's to come out of their hiding spot (Ryou), and being painted by an equally paint covered Hikari (Malik), the three Yami's finally got their Lights into the tub. While Bakura and Yami were trying to wash the paint off the three chibis, (Marik was currently at the sink trying to remove the paint from his own face and hair) said chibis decided they wanted to start a water war, Malik being the instigator. When Malik splashed Yugi, Yugi naturally splashed him back, and when Yami told them to 'stop that', he was splashed by a laughing Ryou. This caused Bakura to laugh, which got him splashed by a perturbed Yami (keep in mind only the Hikari's are in the tub, Yami and Bakura are kneeling beside it). 

After succeeding in riding himself of paint, Marik came to the tub just in time to see Bakura grab Yami's head and shove it under the water. It all went downhill from there. Yami came up sputtering and glaring daggers at a now grinning Bakura. And as soon as Marik kneeled down next to the other two Yami's he was splashed by both Yugi and Malik. Now Marik being Marik splashed them both back, which got him splashed by Ryou. Soon everyone was splashing everyone. This went on for quite a while before any bathing actually got done. 

Finally removing the paint from the chibis everyone dried off, or was dried off. Yugi out right refused to get dressed. 

"Please Yugi." Yami was almost pleading. 

"No! Nakey time!!" The tricolor haired chibi said stomping his foot. 

"If he wants to be naked, let him be naked." Marik said, amused by the smallest ones antics. 

"Fine." Yami replied with a resigned sigh. 

"Nakey time!!" Yugi, Ryou, and Malik cried out happily, running out of the bathroom. 

The three Yami's decided they had better clean the paint covered room, as well as hide the paint. They certainly wouldn't want a repeat of earlier. 

::::Downstairs::: 

No sooner had the three chibis stepped into the living room, when there was a knock at the door. "Who it is?" Ryou asked through the door. There was a brief pause and some murmurs before a male voice replied "Uh, It's Jou an' Seto." Ryou smiled and opened the door to let them in. 

Seto and Jou had just arrived at the Bakura residence, looking for Yami. After Jou had knocked both boys were shocked to hear a child's voice on the other side of the door. But Jou being Jou answered nonetheless. When the door was opened, nothing could have prepared either of them for the sight that greeted them. Three naked chibi versions of Yugi, Ryou, and Malik stood inside the house smiling at them. "What the hell?!" Was all Jou could manage to say, however the volume and tone he used to say it, seemed to scare Ryou as he took off running up the stairs. 

::::Upstairs::: 

Yami, Bakura, and Marik were just about finished removing the paint from the walls, when a naked Ryou burst into the room only to once again slide under the bed, whimpering. While Marik went to see what was wrong with Ryou, Bakura and Yami dashed downstairs to see what could have spooked the little Light. 

Spotting Seto and Jou, Bakura shouted, "What the hell did you do to my Hikari?!" "Nothin', I swear!" Jou answered, moving closer to Seto, not liking the murderous look the Dark one was shooting him. "I believe my Puppy's earlier outburst may have startled him, but it was not intentional I assure you." Seto said in Jou's defense. Bakura seemed to accept the explanation as he motioned for the two new arrivals to enter. 

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Bakura asked. 

"We were looking for Yami." Seto answered. 

"What about?" Yami answered coming to stand beside Yugi. 

"That can wait, what I want to know now is what happened to the three of them?" Seto asked referring to the hikari's. 

"It's a long story." Yami replied leading everyone to the living room to sit. 

"So what's the short version?" Jou asked. 

"That we really don't know what happened to them." Marik replied, entering the room with Ryou in his arms (I don't know why, but just the thought of that is adorable to me). 

"Why aren't they wearin' any clothes?" Jou asked as Yugi crawled on the couch to sit next to him. 

"Cause it nakey time." Was the answer he received from a smiling Yugi. 

"Oh." Was all he could think to say, before he burst out laughing. 

"I fail to see what's so funny." Yami growled. 

"Sor-sorry." Jou managed to say between laughing as he slowly got himself to calm down. The room grew silent as everyone was lost in there own thoughts, with the exception of the chibi's who were currently just watching the 'grow ups' with curiosity. "How long have they been like this?" Seto asked, finally breaking the silence. "This is the second day." Marik said, still holding Ryou. 

The three Yami's explained the best they could what had happened. The rest of the day and well into the evening was spent trying to figure out possible solutions to their current predicament. With little success. 

TBC... 

Well that's all for now, don't forget to **review!!!** Sorry if it's kinda short, and that I stopped where I did. I promise to make Ch. 3 a lot longer for you all. 

**Next Time**

Seto and Joey get stuck baby-sitting the three Hikari's. I pity them, but not enough to spare them. lol 


End file.
